Commercially available earth working and transport machines are generally mounted on endless tracks or pneumatic tires for locomotion purposes. Track-type machines, such as conventional two-track crawler tractors, presently comprise the most compact, powerful and all- purpose pulling nd pushing machines available. However, such machines inherently exhibit certain limitations and operating deficiencies such as speed limitations and operating deficiencies such as speed limitations, vibration and shock-absorbing limitations, numerous, complex and massive components and high-noise level. Therefore, continued improvements made to such crawler tractors primarily intended for increasing the traction, stability and safety capabilities thereof, have comprised the redesign of existing components or development of various four track-type machines.
A wide variety of construction machines is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of construction machines, for example, the tractor tread disclosed by Boltman in U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,801; the cushioned track disclosed by Peterson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,212; the track and drive sprocket for track-laying disclosed by Gibson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,825; the close coupled frame steered all crawler tractor disclosed by Kowalik in U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,331; the frictional driven belted work vehicle disclosed by Graway et al. in U.S. Pat. No. RE37,174; the backhoe disclosed by Kusunoki et al. in U.S. Pat. No. D354,497; and the work machine having endless ground engaging drive belts disclosed by Bastian et al. in U.S. Pat. No. D364,879.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a heavy construction work vehicle having the interconnected elements of: a pair of support braces, a base plate, four shock absorbers, four axles, a pair of torque bars, and four spindles. This combination of elements would specifically match the user's particular individual needs of making it possible to use the device attached to a chassis of a heavy Construction work vehicle for providing a means for increased traction and an enhanced means for stabilization of the heavy construction work vehicle when maneuvering the vehicle off-road. The above-described patents make no provision for a heavy construction work vehicle having the interconnected elements of: a pair of support braces, a base plate, four shock absorbers, four axles, a pair of torque bars, and four spindles.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved heavy construction work vehicle having the interconnected elements of: a pair of support braces, a base plate, four shock absorbers, four axles, a pair of torque bars, and four spindles. This combination of elements makes it possible to use the device attached to a chassis of a heavy construction work vehicle for providing a means for increased traction and an enhanced means for stabilization of the heavy construction work vehicle when maneuvering the vehicle off-road. Tn this respect, the heavy construction work vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a means for increased traction and an enhanced means for stabilization of the heavy construction work vehicle when maneuvering the vehicle off-road.